Jacob Crow
Obsessed with the idea of immortality, the rogue knowledgeable Jacob Crow formed a cult known as the Brotherhood of Ultra Science to find a way to scientifically prolong his lifespan. However, the results of their experiments created zombies and other hideous creatures, which took over the Connecticut mansion where the cult was based, killing much of the research staff. Sergeant Cortez, a marine from the year 2401, was sent back in time seeking the origins of the savage TimeSplitters, who had all but exterminated the human race in his time period. Tracing the TimeSplitters back to the Brotherhood, and the Brotherhood back to 1994, Cortez infiltrated the mansion along with local teen, Jo-Beth Casey, taking out the zombies along the way. The mansion was destroyed after Cortez accessed Crow's computer files, but Cortez and Casey both escaped. Meanwhile, outside the mansion's ruins, Crow lamented the loss of his years of research, when he was confronted by an unexpected visitor: himself from the future. The older Crow revealed to the younger that the mysterious Time Crystals were the key to achieving everlasting life. Giving his younger self a miniature time travel device, the future Crow escaped from Cortez and Casey. The past Crow's first stop was at the time period his older self had come from. Here the past Crow gave his older self, now head of a weapons company, U-Genix, the time travel device, allowing him to go back in time and give his younger self the same device. Meanwhile, the older Crow escaped to 1969, forging an alliance with fellow mad scientist Khallos. When Cortez arrived (at this point, only now discovering the involvement of the Brotherhood), Crow escaped again, although now heading an army of minions on loan from Khallos. Crow went back to 1924, building a massive underwater city for mining the Time Crystals. Cortez again arrived in the midst of a British army invasion, encountered Crow (the first time for him), and watched as he escaped again. Finally, in 2243, Crow became head of Ultranet, another weapons company responsible for building an army of robots which revolted, leading to the destructive Robot Wars. Meanwhile, Crow finally achieved his dream, becoming a monstrous creature but gaining immortality. He also created the TimeSplitters, who he envisioned as "humankind's genetic superiors". Finally catching up with Crow, Cortez destroyed the TimeSplitters before they could be unleashed upon the world. However, to change the future, he had to make sure Crow was killed and the Time Crystals destroyed. He defeated Crow in battle, and traveled back to 1924 again, now knowing the Crystal mine's location. As Cortez prepared to destroy the main time travel machine by putting unrefined Crystals through it, the mutated Crow arrived to stop him. Destroying Cortez's robotic aid, R110, and shooting Cortez, Crow seemed to have won. However, Cortez managed to travel back in time a few moments to create a time paradox, teaming up with his past self to defeat Crow. The two marines finally killed Crow and completed the destruction process, destroying the time machine, the Crystals, the mine, and the entire island above it. With the TimeSplitters erased from existence, the world of 2401 was restored, free of the ravages of war. Personality Jacob Crow was your typical mad scientist, obsessed with his work and his ultimate goal, prone to mad ravings and monologues. While he could present himself as bumbling and foolish (when he first saw his older self at the mansion, he mistook him for his grandfather twice), Crow was truly wicked, willing to commit global genocide if it meant attaining immortality for himself. Category:Archenemy Category:Arrogant Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Cult Leaders Category:Deceased Category:Evil from the Past Category:Immortals Category:Master Orator Category:Mastermind Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Monsters Category:Mutated Category:Obsessed Category:Elderly Category:Power Hungry Category:Supremacists Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:God Wannabe Category:Mentally Ill Category:Neutral Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Hegemony Category:Pure Evil Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Homicidal Category:Egotist Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Multi-Beings Category:Trickster Category:Genocidal Category:TimeSplitters Villains Category:Terrorists